A Second Chance
by caitlin.rosling
Summary: Lucy gets a surprise of a life time. she didn't even think that she could go this way. Rated M, for adult situations, and sexual content later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Fairy Tail

Chapter 1

I shouldn't of taken that mission. I known I shouldn't of taken it, but I did. Well to be honest, it wasn't the mission. What I shouldn't have done was secretly fallen for him. I mean out of all the people in the guild to fall for, it had to be that dragon slayer. I just had to fall for the mean, arrogant, self-center jackass of the guild. I groan as I feel like I was about to get sick for the umpteenth million time this morning. Well I do know one thing, sitting here on the floor, banging my head against the wall, fighting not to get sick, was not going to help me make decisions, or get things done. As I finish getting ready for the day, I think back to the day that should have been my first clue that my life was going to be turn upside down.

~_**Flashback~**_

_It was the same as any other mission with team Natsu. What started out as a simple easy mission of find and return the missing girls from the village and capture the person responsible, turned into a disaster. What the village didn't tell us was the person who took the girls was a mage that seven followers, but in all fairness the villagers probably didn't know. So let's break this down. We caught up to the, and found out they all were mages. So Natsu took the leader and another, Erza took two others, Grey got two, and somehow they gave me the weakest ones. I did well. I took one down fairly easy, but just when I was about to take down my last one and help Grey, I end up getting sick. I am not talking about a simple little cramp. Oh no, I am talking about, you can't help but to cry out and clutch your stomach, all while dropping to yours knees and to start to throw up. That's right, I, Lucy Heartfillia, had to be saved because I started to toss my cookies in the middle of the fight by Grey who was closest to me. _

"_Lucy!" Grey and Erza cried out at the same time while I was getting sick. Grey quickly finished the fight and turned to look at me while Erza put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and saw concern on her face. So I quickly reassured her that it must have been something I ate, or maybe I caught one of the flu bugs going around, and I would be alright. Thankfully Natsu came up and was complaining about how the fight wasn't very tough. I was also thankful that he didn't notice that I had gotten sick, though I did start to feel better. So I sent him silent thanks for distracting Erza and Grey for me. _

_I stood up and walked over to the missing girls that the men took from the village. They appeared to still be unconscious. So I was getting concern about that. "Um guys, are they alright? I mean shouldn't they have waken up by now?" I asked. Erza came over, checked them, and replied, "Yes they will be. However, they will wake up with a strong headache from that spell. We may as well get them back home so they aren't too scared when they wake up". _

_**End flashback~**_

As I walk to fairy tail, I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Loke come up behind me until he put an arm around me. I jump and let out a loud eep. Which of course he flashed me that smile of his and said, "Princess, are you ok? I know you were thinking about what a great team we could make. You didn't even know I was here." And the smile turns even more devilishly charming with a slight purr to his voice, "Ah, it is so nice to be on your thoughts so much".

Now if I could, I would love to push that playboy charm of his down his throat because today was one of those days that it just grates my nerves to no end. I don't know how I refrained from snapping at him, but I did. Though a thought did run though my head that maybe I could use this to my advantage. I turn to him and said "Loke, is there a place that I can train to get stronger with my magic, but other ways as well?"

"Yes princess, but why? I mean why now, all of a sudden?" he replied back with a slight frown on his face.

"Could I tell you a bit later today, please? I have a few earns to run, and don't want to be late," with that I turn to walk away. As I did, I heard him say, "Of course princess, I would wait all day for you." I just grind my teeth together over the comment as I walk towards the clinic that was farther in town to confirm what I already knew deep with in my heart.

_**time skip later that day**_

It was true. I know it was true, but to hear it confirmed to me just made everything more real. I was pregnant. I am going to have a child, but I know it's just a dream. That's right, everything is just a dream. A horrible dream and when I wake up, I will be in my bedroom and have a good laugh. Though I know it isn't. When I head back into the guild's library, my best friend Levy was there reading.

Levy looked up from the book that she was reading, and then frowned as she saw the daze and lost in puzzling thoughts look on Lucy's face, "Lucy, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," she said. Lucy looked up and then broke down in tears, and told Levy almost everything.

"Levy, I don't know what to do. I am pregnant. I know I am keeping my child but there are so many other factors involved in this mess. I can't tell the father because I don't know where the father is. On top of all that, the father is a powerful mage. He also comes from a strong family that if people found out about my kids, they wouldn't be safe because people would always be after them. Oh Levy, I think I need to leave for a while to keep my kids safe, and come back when they are older. Though I not sure if I want to leave my family just yet. What am I to do, Levy?" Lucy said all while crying on the blue hair mage's shoulder.

"Lucy, come on now. Everything is going to be ok. You know that I and the rest of the guild would do anything to protect your kids, and the master could help find the father. So you won't have to leave unless you want to. So chin up and dry those eyes. You know that I would be more than willing to help you, because that is what best friends are for." While trying to calm Lucy down, then add in a teasing tone to cheer up her friend, "So just who is this mysteries mage, who caught your heart? Is he handsome, what's his name, and do I know him?"

Lucy laughs and then replied "I want to tell you, but I kept it a secret for so long that I don't know if I could bring myself to say it out loud. I could give you clues about who he is, and if you get it right, you can't tell anyone, the master, Mira, my team, no one, not even slip ups of the tongue. Agree?"

Levy thought, man it must be huge if I can't tell anyone, but I would do just about anything for my friend, and I know she would do the same ."I agree, but I would like to add something to this deal, if I may?" Looking at her friend and seeing Lucy nod her head, she continued "I want to stay in contact with you, should you decide to leave the guild, and I every now and a again, get to come for a visit, agree?"

Lucy thought about it and saw it wasn't a bad thing, and also this way, she could keep up with what is going on in the guild. Also if she need to, she could get help and so forth if something did go wrong, so she'd agree to Levy's terms. "Ok, Levy I agree with you. Though you can't say his name out loud, but yes you know him. He is in this guild, blond hair and is an s class mage, with a very well know attitude around here."

She heard a gasp at s class mage and saw that her friends eyes go huge, as she studers out "hhhow….wwhen….Lucy you mean," and writes down the name Laxus, and sees Lucy nod her head again. While the girls were talking, they were being watched by a very worried lion, who then steps back into the shadows and reappeared in Lucy's apartment while he started to pace back and forth seething in anger, about how dare that dragon slayer touch his master, and bring her pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus's POV

I have been having this recurring dream for the past 2 months, whenever I close my eyes and it has done nothing but irate the hell out of me. I mean hell, why can't it clear up or going away, but I swear I feel like I am starting to lose my mind. As I am sitting at this bar staring down at my drink. I start to remember those brown eyes from my dream. Damn it, I swear they seem familiar but I just can't place them. I throw back the drink and wince slightly as the alcohol burns down my throat, though for some reason I feel like I am on the verge of remembering something important. I stare down at my empty glass, before asking for a refill. Just as I was about to throw this back as well, the smell of strawberries gets my attention the then I hear the brown eyes call my name. I look around, and see that no one did call my name. well it looks like I have lost it, I think to myself as I quickly throw the drink back and toss the jewels up of the counter to cover it and walk out the door.

~Meanwhile back at Lucy's apartment~

Loki was still pacing when Lucy got back. As she saw him there in her living room, he said "princess your home, I hope everything is ok?"

"ummm, well" Lucy sighed "Loki can you please sit down I need to talk to you. I want to get stronger, no I need to get stronger, because I will have some little ones to look after soon, and was wondering about, that training. Also I feel like I need to get stronger physically. I" was all she got out before Loki interrupt her by saying "Are you really pregnant with Laxus's child. I mean if you are, then are you sure you want to train? Then I will help you there way, but please princess, tell me that you aren't." As he finish he started to see the tears and worry and fear in her eyes, he know it was true. He also know that he just stuck his foot in his mouth big time. He rush over to Lucy and wrapped her in his arms, and said "sshhh, don't cry, I didn't mean it like that, I just *sigh* I just was in a state of shock and am worry about you. However I can help you train, and I know a few people that would help as well. I just need to know, ok princess, so dry those tears, and tell me what you need me to do."

While Lucy stared to tell Loki what Levy and her planed, she started to think about all she is going to miss, but also in the same token what she was going to gain. Her mind started to drift to Laxus, and was wondering what he was doing. If he was ok as well as what would he think or react to know he was going to be a father. Would he be happy? Sad? Nervous about what kind of father would he be? However the cold reality of the truth hit her, he, she cant tell him just yet. She saw where he was and knows that someday he will know, just not yet. So until then, she will give her child what he or she needs and wants. She will give them all the love she has for the both of them, until their father is there with them.

~time skip the end of the day~

As Lucy is getting ready from bed, she thought back to what Levy and her talk about and back to the night she shared with Laxus. How even though she didn't plan or even thought she would sleep with him that way. A small smile played on her lips, at that thought. She should of known though. Her last thought before sleep claimed her, was that she wished that he was here with her now, pulling her into him just like he did that night, before they ever made love.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy woken up with her stomach revolting and rush to the toilet to empty everything. When she was finish, she went through her morning routine as usual, and then headed to the guild to talk to the master. She feels a little guilty that the master wouldn't get to see his family born but she felt this is the best choice. Though she had to admit that, talking to Levy and Loki, as well as getting things sorted out, her heart lifted specially the deal Levy and her made.

As she open up the guild doors, Lucy releases the breath that she didn't know that she was holding. There wasn't a lot of people here this morning, she saw Mira at the bar as she walk up. "Hey Mira, is the master in the office?" Lucy asked, hoping and praying that he was. Mira looked up and said "yes he is, is there something wrong, Lucy?" Lucy shakes her head no, and thanks her. She walked up the stairs and knock on the master's office, and then walked in when she heard a yes to the knock.

"Master, I would like to train to get stronger. Loki said that he can help, but I would need to leave the guild for a while." Lucy said while sitting down in front of the master.

"Why child, if I may ask?"

"Well you see I want to be able to protect my family and the ones that I hold dear to me. I also see that as I am now, I can't do much"

The master looked a bit sad, and then said "is there anything you want to tell me child? I have notice that you are a bit off color lately, after you came back from that last mission with team Natsu."

Lucy looked up shocked and replied "master I could say no, but you would know that is not true. However what I can say is, that I will be alright, but I can't go on any mission for a while. So I thought I would use this time to stay at the house my mother left for me, in her will, as well as work on my book. Then when I get the first chance, I will start training so I come back stronger. Also master Levy knows what is going on, so please don't say anything to the guild, until they asked where I went."

The master agrees and removed her guild mark. After that Lucy thank him and give him a hug as well as promise to keep in touch, and to come back when she is ready. As she left the guild, to pack up her things, she heard a knock on her front door, and know it was Levy. So she went to open it, and was surprise that Levy has a bag with her, and to hear her state that she is going to travel with her so she know the way to Lucy's new house. Also that she wants to make sure she makes it there safe, since Lucy can't use her magic right now. After hearing that Lucy broke down into tears, and thanks Levy for everything and being there for her. Once she got herself under control again, she sorted everything out with her Landlady. She left for the train with Levy.

Levy P.O.V.

It took Lucy and I 3 days to get to the house. When I saw it, my first thought was, oh wow, its breath taking. True we have to travel 2 days by train and 1 day by boat, but I have to say after seeing it, this was what Lucy needed. I mean it was the perfect spot to be safe, raise a child for a while, and train her magic. Shot this is the perfect spot of anyone to train there magic, in my mind. On this island, where the house is at, there is a small village that has what people need. As well as having a library.

As we settle in for the night, Lucy sent a letter to the guild master, to let him know that we got there safe. Then we turn in to get some rest, after I get a tour of the place. Lucy told me, as she burst out crying, that she thought that her father gotten rid of this house. That this place was the one place that her and her mother love to got to on vacation, and how they had some much fun. Now mind you, I know a lot of the hell that man put her through, and have no love for him. However, I was very happy, that this place was saved, and that it belongs to Lucy now. As I was in bed my last thought was I wonder what Gajeel was doing right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

I am 5 months into my pregnancy, and today I find out the sex of my children. I can tell you that I was shocked and surprise to find out at 3 months that I was pregnant with twins. I just chuckle to myself at the thought that Laxus doesn't do anything half fast. As I close and lock my door, I start to walk down to the clinic here on the island. I have been feeling great lately and also excited that in a couple of days Levy will be coming for a visit. She been to see me a few times, but this time she is going to stay for more than a few days.

I push open the do to the clinic and check myself in. while I wanted to be called back, I thought about thought about what everyone at fairy tail was doing right now. Though the one person I thought about the most on some days was Laxus, and what he was doing. As well as if he was safe (which he is getting quite annoyed by sneezing so much).

~**Time skip leaving the clinic**~

I am going to have a boy and a girl. I am so happy, that I can't wait to tell Levy, my good news. When get home when I thought of something giddy, Levy could help me to pick out names. I start to boil my water for my tea, when I hear a poof behind me. I just know who it was, I mean there was only 3 of my spirits that can come out of there gates on their own now, but I know it was Loki. As I turn to look at him, I couldn't help the smile that graces my face as I saw him. He was holding a basket in his hands that hided his face.

"So Loki, what brings you here today, and what's with the baskets?" I asked.

"What I can't see my princess, when she found out some good news?" he shot back at me, before continuing "besides Virgo and some of the others put together this basket for you. Though I do have a question for you?" he asked looking very serious.

I know something was up, and I got me a bit afraid, but I hide it while I asked "ok, what do you want to ask".

"What have you been doing? Cause your magical energy has grown, and you are worrying me and a few others?" he asked with a very concern look on his face.

I laugh softly, before replying back "oh that, well I know that I can't use my magic fully right now, but I did find a book, of meditating and strengthen the magic energy inside a person. So I have been doing that at least once a day. Why, is something wrong with that?"

Loki had a shocked look on his face for a few seconds before it was replace with his smile that had most girls melting at his feet. Which I normally find it beyond annoying; I just brush it off before I told his my good news. "Oh yes Loki, while you are here, I got some good news today" I said my smile.

"Really love, what is it" he said with that charismatic smile.

"Ok Loki, one I am not your love, and two I found out the gender of my kids today. I am having a boy and a girl" I said sounding stern but happy at the last part.

"well, congratulations princess" he said sounding happy, but also protective at the same time. Then he asked me, "is Levy still coming in a few days."

"Yes, far as I know, and I can't wait." I reply back.

"well now princess I need to get back, but before I go, Virgo told me, that there is some tea here in the basket for you" he said as he got up and walk closer to me.

"Loki, w…" is all I got out as I felt his arms wrap around me in a hug. As he started to let me go I felt him kiss my check as he whispered "congratulations Lucy, I am very happy for you, and you will be a great mother." He then took a couple steps back as he then left to go back to the spirit world. I stood there for a while looking daze, while I process what just happen. Then the kettle whistled to let me know that it was ready, taking me out of the daze, I started to set up the tea Virgo gave me. I took the tea and a book to the porch and sit in one of the chairs to read, while I listen to the water come in.

~**meanwhile back in the spirit world~**

Loki couldn't believe just how much her magic has grown. It concerns him, because he has never felt that much energy before in a celestial mage. He wanted to ask one of the others, because part of the magic felt familiar, while it didn't at the same time. He felt part of the energy that belong to the San Quinn family line, but know there were no family members alive anymore from that line. None of this made any sense, he was so lost in his thoughts that, he didn't even know that Virgo and Capricorn was standing there until Virgo interrupted his thoughts.

"Is princess ok? Did she like the basket? What is wrong Leo?" Virgo asked.

"Sorry Virgo, Capricorn I didn't see you there, and yes she did like the basket. She found out today that she is going to have a boy and girl." Loki said while looking at Capricorn.

"What's wrong with Miss Lucy, Leo, I see there is something troubling you in your eyes? Capricorn asked.

"Ok I need to ask you guys a few questions, but let's keep it between us for right at this moment in time, agreed" Loki asked the other two spirits, as they nodded their heads in an agreement. Then he continue "when I went for a visit just now, to give Lucy the basket, I notice her magic energy, and before you start thinking the worse, don't. It is just find, it's just stronger than it should be. Way stronger than it should be for a celestial spirit mage, and to top it off I felt the familiar pull or taste of the San Quinn family line, but that is not all. I also felt the pull or taste of another family line, but I don't quite remember which one. This has me very concerns for her, to have this much power while being pregnant with twin mages. Has me very worried." Loki stated and Virgo and Capricorn could see the worry and concern in him.

"So what do you want to do, or use to do Leo?" Capricorn asked.

"I am not quite sure yet, but do either of you know or a least remember the other family lines?" Loki asked Virgo and Capricorn. Virgo shook her head no and Capricorn just nodded. "Good, then I need you to go visit Lucy before Levy comes, and see if you know what the other family line is. Now as for you Virgo, seeing how strong the magic is, Lucy might need the one tea, you know which one. However I don't want to give it to her until we know the other family line, and then we will best decide the best way to handle things" Loki said, and the other two spirits nodded their heads in agreement once again, before going their own ways with the own concerns on their beloved spirit mage.

Note to readers- this is an none edited chapter, will most likely re post this chapter as soon as it gets edited, but is giving you it now. So please forgive the horrible spelling and grammar issues.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**~Recap~**

Loki said, and the other two spirits nodded their heads in agreement once again, before going their own ways with the own concerns on their beloved spirit mage.

Levy surprise me by showing up a day early, and I was happy. I will say that is one thing that I miss. I miss my family, and friends, especially now. I sometimes miss the idea of Mira squealing for joy, at the thought of little fairies running around. Erza wanting to know who the father is, so she can try to kill him for knocking me up and leaving me alone. I even miss Natsu and Grey's fighting, and let's not forget about the annoying neko, happy. Then again, I think about how things have been much more peaceful for me. I asked Levy if there was anything new going on in the guild since we last talked. Also if there were any new developments with Gajeel? I asked wanting to get the update on the guild. Levy asked me on how my novel was going, and she helps me pick out names for my twins. I would say all in all, we had a great first day together. It wasn't until 3 days later,when the trouble would start.

You see what Levy didn't know was that she was being followed. Now this said person did missed the boat. So they had to wait 2 days to catch the next one and track her scent to where she was staying at.

Levy and I decided to go for a walk in the gardens on the property that day. I felt something or someone that I didn't quite recognize but it felt familiar. My instincts took over, "You have 5 seconds to back away slowly" I said as I turned towards where I felt this presence at. As I said this, my hands started to glow, when 5 seconds was up and the presence was still there. I tossed the glowing orbs towards said presence and said "celestial light cage".

**~Levy's P.O.V.~**

Lucy and I was talking about books and other things, then she got real still and tense. She turn to look at a tree behind us. At first I didn't recognize the look on her face. I mean, I have seen a lot of expression on Lucy face, but I have never seen this one. Then when I heard her, speak, I know I what was seeing for the first time, and it was a momma bear protecting her cubs. Even though in Lucy's case, cubs were not born yet, but it was still there. I saw her hands started to glow, and it looked like she was holding glowing orbs. I saw her toss them to where she was talking to and know in the bottom of my stomach this wasn't going to go well for whoever was standing there. I watch the orbs leave her hands, and collide together behind. When that happened a tower of light formed, and a grunt was all that was heard. I quickly followed Lucy, with my quill out ready to attack whoever was there. When we got there I gasped at who I saw it was, and said one word "Gajeel"

**~Gajeel P.O.V~ **

I was following Shorty, I know it wasn't the best idea, but she was acting different four days before she left. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. Though I never expected her to take a two day train ride, then to just get on a boat or that the boat ride to take another day to get to this island, and to top everything else off being late for the boat, having to wait two days for the next one. It was not fun in any way shape or form. Because when I got off the boat, I then had to tract down Shorty by her scent, and I hoping that she was ok. However when I think back, I would rather go through motion sickness then be caught in the situation, that I am caught in now. I mean, really how was I to know that bunny-girl was with a child? Or that bookworm was visiting her? Or even that bunny-girl had this much power? I mean really couldn't someone just have told me something, but nooo, I had to find myself suspended in midair and caged (which I would have been fighting to get out, if I didn't get light blinded and knocked for a loop first). I heard levy gasp, my name and a part of me wanted the ground to swallow me whole then be caught like this. I manage to clear up the light blindness, but before I could say anything. I saw the look on Lucy's face, and know I need to be careful on how I proceed next.

**~Levy's P.O.V~**

I saw Gajeel freeze, and I know he knew how serious the situation was. I heard Lucy say in a very clear but deadly voice like she didn't recognize Gajeel, "What are you doing here? Why are you here?" I was a bit afraid right now, but know that if I was in her shoes I would act the same; I then saw a light flashed behind us. It was like one of the portals that her celestial spirits comes through. So, I just reacted and shouted out "Loki, Capricorn, come quick" and I hope that they heard me and came through quickly, cause I was a bit a lost on how to handle this.

**~Loki's P.O.V~**

I was talking with Capricorn about what we should do with the information on Lucy, when I felt a surge of power. I know by the look on his face, he felt it to, and we both know who it came from. I quickly summoned a gate to go to Lucy's side, when we both heard are names called out by someone other than Lucy, but I know it sounded like Levy. As soon as I went through the gate with Capricorn on my heels, I couldn't believe my eyes. Lucy had Gajeel, suspended in midair and in a cage no less, with one hand glowing and the other one around her as if she is protecting her children. I also know we had to calm down the situation, before any more power was drawn, because I had a feeling, all of her other spirits felt the power and ones that didn't have a contract with her as well, as well as the spirit king. Though if we are lucky, he didn't know it yet or feel it, but either way I know that I had to act fast.

"Lucy" I said, as I gently put my hand on her shoulder. She turns her head to look at me, and said "Loki" then collapses in my arms. That was when it happened, the cage that was surrounding Gajeel fell away and he hit the ground. Levy went running to him, to make sure he was ok, as I scoop up Lucy to carry her in a bridal style. I told everyone to head to the house so we could figure out what happen.

As I laid Lucy on the couch, I looked at Levy and Gajeel and said "well, are you going to tell me."

Levy looked at me, then to Gajeel, then down to Lucy. "Loki, we were taking a walk in the gardens. Talking, and laughing like nothing was wrong. Then she became so tense. It was like watching a momma bear protect her cubs. I then saw her eyes; it was like she was running on pure instincts. I have never heard Lucy talk like that. I saw the light from the gate, and called out to you two, in hopes that you would hear me and come. I will always be there for Lucy, but what is going on?" as Levy explain what happen, she subconsciously back up into Gajeel.

Loki just sighed when he heard and looked up to Capricorn, and saw that he nodded to the question that was in his eyes. Then he turns his head to Lucy to watch her, and said "have you even heard of the San Quinn and San Anglo family story?"

He saw the confusion on Gajeel's face and the intense concentration on Levy's as if she was recalling information. He then heard her say "are you talking about Quinn and Anglo, from about 300 hundred to 325 years ago? The very same families that were the strongest of all celestial spirits mages? The very same family that is all dead? Due to the fact that they were all murdered, well that is what some say. Are you talking about that Quinn and Anglo?"

All Loki did was nodded his head in a yes, then said softly "there is more to the story".


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

**~Recap~**

All Loki did was nodded his head in a yes, then said softly "there is more to the story".

"What do you mean there is more to the story?" Levy and Gajeel ask at the same time.

"I will explain things, but you can't repeat what you see or hear, for Lucy's sake. Do you two understand?" Loki lifted his head and saw both of them nod once in agreement, then he continue. "You see, you are correct about Quinn and Anglo." Loki sighed before continuing "You see, about 400 years ago, there was an order when it came to the celestial mages. You had two families that had equal power to each other. It was decide that the Quinn's and Anglo's, one member from each family, would keep an eye on and train the other celestial mages in the rules, about battle, and so forth. Then Zeref came, and the strongest mages from those families joined the battle. It took the spirit king, the dragon king, and both Quinn, and Anglo together, to pull off a binding spell to defeat Zeref. However the followers of Zeref knew about Quinn's and Anglo's involvement, and assassinated all living members of the two families. However because of what Quinn, and Anglo did and the family's lines under them, only about 90% of the members back then died. The other members, scattered out of fear. Though back then, it was safer for everyone to think that all 6 family lines were gone, and to never come back."

Loki paused to look at Levy and Gajeel, before taking a breath to continue once again "It was after they scattered that we felt the Quinn and Anglo family lines die off, to become no more. Then about a hundred years after that, one of the spirits felt that a Quinn and an Anglo was alive, but they didn't know where they were at or what was going on. All of us, as in spirits, went searching for them, but we could never find them. Then one day, I overheard the spirit king talking to the dragon king, about how we need to find them, and keep them away from each other, and never let them find out about the other and what happened to their family, but I never did find out why. We never did find them, until Layla that is. Now from what Capricorn told me, he thought Layla was an Anglo; however she didn't have the full power that they once did. So he didn't say anything. We also never met Lucy's father."

Levy interrupted Loki "but her father's name is Jude".

Loki just gave Levy a look, and then continue "So we don't or well I guess it is safe to say we didn't know, that he had the Quinn family blood line in him. So Lucy here is the product of the Quinn and Anglo family lines. Though every now and again, we know that there was more power or the potential to have more power in Lucy, but it didn't show very often to know the full extent of it. Even now we don't know the full extent, because her power while being pregnant is still growing."

It was Gajeel that interrupted with, "yeah, yeah we get it, and thanks for the history lesson. But, will you tell me, just what the hell happened to me today, and why bunny-girl attacked me. Also how the hell I never sensed the attack coming," sounding quite irate.

Loki and Capricorn glared at Gajeel, before Loki continued, "it is our belief that Lucy's power advanced enough that instincts took over, and saw you as a threat to her children before she knew it was you. As you can see Gajeel, Lucy is pregnant, but she is with twins. So is that what you want to know, metal head".

Gajeel first looked shocked, then look unpleased by the comment metal head. Levy was the first to speak up, stirring the topic back to Lucy "so what do we need to do to help her?"


	6. authers note

**Authors Note**

Ok guys, It is my plan to have the next chapter posted within 2 to 3 weeks. I know this story is coming slowly along, and sorry about that. I am giving you(my readers) heads up that there is no idea on how long this story is going to be. I have all my ideas written down in a rough draft and that they are out of order as well, and as I type I am putting them in order and into conscious thought and detail. However my typing is going a bit slower because I am coming up with some more story ideas that I will be post eventually. However I will give my readers heads up on the stories. They don't have story titles yet, and what I am giving you is a rough very rough summeries.

**Story 1**

_This story will have 2 parts. The first part has the main people of Lucy and Laxus. I have been working on part one, and part two is well a work in progress and to top it off if you(as reads) like this story, then you would most likely want to kill me, because I will be ending story one in a cliff hang bigger then, well in my mind then the Colorado cann. This story will end at the grand magic games and I will be changing a few pieces of facts about fairy tail. Also more than likely I will have this story rated M for adult situations, BE FOR WARNED._

Laxus has always notice Lucy ever since the first time he saw her from the 2nd floor. He has been drawn to her, and a part of him wants to protect her. which really confuses him because she is weak. Then on one of the s class missions he was on, he finally found some information on his mother. Only to found out that his father force the women, who is his mother to have him(yes this story in the beginning will contain rape) but his mother loved him no the less and tried to take him away from his father. When his father thought he killed her he took Laxus and fled. When Laxus found all this out he also found out that she lived but went into hiding while trying to secretly find him. Only to find herself in another bad place with her husband Jude Heartfilia, but she stays for a bit with her daughter Lucy. When gets a led on Laxus. It was her planned to get Laxus and Lucy and run. Only that didn't happen. When Laxus finds all this out he brings all the information to gramps and his sister Lucy. What will happen now to Lucy and to Laxus when they find out? How will Laxus take it, that Lucy looks and acts personality wise more like their own mother? How protective does Laxus's gets towards Lucy, and what does gramps do?

* * *

Story 2

Lucy gets injury and leaves to train to get stronger. How will team Natsu takes it and fairy tail that when Lucy comes back that she finds out that she is a triplet and her too brothers are with her, and to top it off even more they are also employed by the grand magic counsel. Will things ever be the same.

* * *

Story 3

_Ok I came up with this idea before I read A twist Dragon slayer, by .kitten. so some things are the same but some aren't._

Jude isn't Lucy's real father. In fact it is Sage of the Light dragons, but when Sage founds his mate and mated with her, before layla finds out that she is pregnant, and she turns to her best friend Jude and he marrieds her without tell sage about Lucy. Only for sage to found out about her when a week after Lucy turns 3 and her mother dies. So Sage takes her to the dragon realm. Lucy is in turn finds a family who loves her greatly and friends who will want to protect her. when she turns 16 she comes back to earth realm and becomes a mage. How is life differ from the dragon realm to earth realm?

* * *

So there is some rough story ideas. That has been trying to overtake my mind, muse, and time I put in for this story. So just give me a bit of time to get this squared away.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

~Recap~

Gajeel first looked shocked, then look unpleased by the comment metal head. Levy was the first to speak up, stirring the topic back to Lucy "so what do we need to do to help her?"

* * *

Loki looked at everyone around the room before saying "we need to keep her calm. No more flare ups like she had today, and we need to start to train her. As much as we, as in her spirits" levy and gajeel saw Capricorn nod his head in agreement "hates the idea of training her when she is only 5 months along. It is needed to keep her, her children and people around her safe, due to her advancement in power."

Levy quickly interrupted "but Lu-chan would never do anything that would harm her children. She will fight you tooth and nail on that fact, and besides wouldn't magical training while being pregnant is dangerous for both mother and child in question, and that is just with one child. She is pregnant with two children, so that is going to be twice as dangerous."

Loki gave a sigh and raised his head like he was looking at the sky, asking or praying to Regulos and or the Spirit King for the patience, before lowering his head back down like he had been answer. "Under normal circumstances you would be correct Levy, but these are far from normal circumstances. Now I am not saying rigorous training, just keep up with what she is doing now, but also learn the basics that Quinn and Anglo families would have been taught in the beginning. She won't start the rigorous training until after the kids have been born. Also I would never intentionally hurt my princess or her children, whoever their father may be" he said very seriously.

Just at that moment Gajeel said "do you feel that" and everyone looked around that room thinking it might be a threat. Only to have him continue "it's coming from bunny girl, and I don't think that is staying calm."

Loki look at Lucy then to Capricorn then back to Lucy and said "it can't be, she couldn't be doing that" only to have him interrupted by a moan and Laxus name escaping her lips.

Gajeel then took that moment to say "well I say she is" with a smirk on his face. Loki gave him a look before say "we have to or must wake her up now".

**~Back to Laxus~**

Laxus was still trying to figure out where or whom he had smelled vanilla and strawberries from? As well as to why he was smelling that scent? As well as, those brown eyes as they darken with lust and pleasure, as she gasp, moan and cried out his name? SHIT, that is why he was smelling vanilla and strawberries, his mind was recalling a women he been with, but who and why was she hunting him with her presence?

Laxus is sitting back in the corner twirling the drink in his hand, when a brawl breaks out in the bar. Looking around he thinks to himself, 'this isn't a brawl. There's worst fights then this in the guild hall.' He hears his name called with an overwhelming scent of strawberries and vanilla. He stops paying attention to the brawl as he gets lost in the intoxicating smell of strawberries and vanilla. His head starts to spins as he hears his name being moan and then out of nowhere a chair hits the wall behind him and bounces into the back of his head and knocks him out. Thus finish pulling him into a mental connection with Lucy.

Once there he can't help himself but to grab her and devour her lips. Only breaking for air to say, "you are the women who is hunting my presence. The one women I can't get enough of. There is so much I want to tell you, but I just can't seem to find the words. So much I need to tell you, I just don't know where to start" and goes back kissing her again.

Laxus feels Lucy grabbing the material of his shirt as she grabs hold of his arms like she is trying to anchor herself to him while he is kissing and nibbling down her neck as her head falls back. Lucy gasp and moans out his name as he hits a sensitive point where her neck and shoulder meets. As he nibs a bit harder knowing that is going to be the spot where she will carry his mark.

Just then Lucy stiffen and cried out "no, I am staying with Laxus and not going back". As she wraps herself around him, as if using him for an anchor to keep her there. In hopes that it would work, even though she has an idea that it won't. As some unseen force drags her away, Laxus hears her yelled out "LAXUS" and that snaps him awake.

He gets up and knows that he must go or find Lucy. He doesn't know what he will find when he gets there but he knows that he needs to find her. Just as he needs her as much as she needs him, and this time he won't let her slip through his fingers.

* * *

just to give you guys heads up, this is unedited, will repost after it is edited.


End file.
